


露水之世

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [6]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·《火影忍者》衍生同人·柱斑（千手柱间X宇智波斑）·千手兄弟亲情向，宇智波兄弟亲情向·一个摸鱼
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 1





	露水之世

“兄长。今天还好吗。”  
“扉间。”  
“嗯。感觉怎么样。”  
“还好。嗯，也没有什么特别的。只是突然想问你，还记不记得那个泉奈。”  
“宇智波泉奈么。怎么会忘记啊。和他有些关系的人现在还活跃在宇智波。最初的几年有小孩会追着我扔石头。”  
“这样吗。你以前从来没有讲过。”  
“也不是什么好讲的事情吧。谁会去和小孩子认真。倒是你、突然提起来怎么了吗？”  
“都说了没有什么特别的。哈哈。怎么说呢……只是突然想起了这个人。以前也没打过太多交道，除了战场相见以外。但更多时候他是你的对手。”  
“嗯。毕竟兄长要对付——嗯。”  
“斑。直接说就好。我不会介意的。我只是想和你聊聊泉奈的事。”  
“嗯。”  
“斑小时候总是提到他。说是会撒娇，也很黏人，会耍小脾气，但战场上又像个小大人似的，很可爱。我那时候还在想，我的弟弟并不会这样。别人的弟弟好像更可爱一些。这样说扉间你不要生气啊。”  
“我又不是小孩子了。”  
“啊啊，毕竟是在夸别人的弟弟啊。夸别人有个可爱的弟弟。”  
“……战场上完全看不出来。那个样子怎么也不像是可爱吧，稍不留神死的就是我了。”  
“嗯嗯。这点我同意你。其实我想说的是……”  
“扉间。那时候……我偷偷跑回河边的时候碰到过他。”  
“就算现在承认这件事我也很怕被你骂啊。但那时候我觉得无论如何我也一定要回河边去的。斑一定会在那里。只有这件事我深信不疑。被你骂也好，被父亲揍也好，甚至可能因为危险被杀掉也好。总之我还是返回去了。我听到河里有声音，也看到了斑常穿的那种，深色的布料。我很兴奋地冲过去了。然后被手里剑招呼了。他很警觉。我是说泉奈……斑说得对，确实和小大人一样。可归根结底还是个小孩子。那样还有些圆的脸，板间和瓦间也是那样的。”  
“他没有打中我。他的技巧不差，但不如斑。因为一击失手他便做了防御的姿势准备随时逃跑。应该是确认了斑所说的‘我比斑还强’吧。我没有让他就这么跑掉。因为我看到他裤脚已经湿透了。在他发现我之前，我很好奇他在河流里摸索着什么。于是我拦住了他的退路，问他是在找什么。”  
“他在找斑掉进河里的那方石头。倒是很直接了当地告诉我了。”  
“哼。和兄长偷偷摸摸去河边的目的一样呢。”  
“不。”  
“‘我需要消除让哥哥分心的东西。’”  
“我于是很大声地告诉他我是斑的朋友。”  
“‘宇智波没有千手的朋友。’”  
“所以我非常生气地告诉他，‘如果我是敌人你已经死在这里了!’”  
“他的表情有一丝松动。他确实明白我所言非虚。但是。他接下来咬着嘴唇瞪着我，告诉我他绝不相信我。”  
“他说：‘哥哥是很温柔的人，所以你总想骗他。’”  
“我没有。”  
“兄长。”  
“我没有。”  
“扉间啊。我没有骗泉奈。我从来没有想过欺骗斑。我那时发自真心的认为我和斑依然是朋友，甚至对斑有些超越友情的感情存在。我不愿意伤害斑的弟弟。我相信，如果河边的是斑和扉间，斑会做同样的选择。”  
“是的。我知道。”  
“嗯……”  
“总之……我没有办法说服他，除了放他毫发无伤地离开，证明我确实没有恶意。所以我这样做了，也知道他内心深处并不相信我。如果是扉间的话，也不会相信斑吧。”  
“当然。”  
“我不知道他是不是带走了石头。我找了一整天。什么也没有。”  
“这样啊。”  
“很好笑吧。”  
“后续我见泉奈的次数和你见他的次数应该是差不多的吧。斑从来不让他在战场上落单。虽然明明知道斑不会对你动手，我也让你不要远离我。现在想想，是我潜意识里并不相信斑吗？不，我只是觉得如果要保护重要的人的话，必须将他守在身边。所以，我无论如何都不愿意和斑只能兵戈相见。我始终认为存在着一丝可能，存在着我们退回到过去时候的方法。”  
“我一直在给斑写信。”  
“咳。怎么说，倒很是你的作风。有的时候也只能说你运气好。这种情况一旦被发现，就算是你的话也会掀起很大的波澜吧。”  
“果然你会说这种话。你说的我都知道的。但是我还是跟以前一样，我觉得我必须做这种事。斑从来没有回过信。我想如果那只通灵兽会说话的话，我已经被它骂死了吧。”  
“……哈。我想也是。”  
“但是后来有一天，我突然收到了回信。信上的字迹和每次截获了的盖着章的信件上是一样的。他约定说，还是到那条河边。他有话要跟我交代。”  
“结果，我等到的是泉奈。”  
“很多文书实际上都是副族长代劳的。他老是做和你一样的事。我早该想到这点的。不过，是泉奈也好，我明白斑的内心深处也是厌倦现状的，如果能说服泉奈的话，那么和理想是不是只有一步之遥了呢？所以我和他站在河的两岸，听他约我出来私下谈判的事由。”  
“他问我，‘难道一点不奇怪来得是我’吗？”  
“我便把我的上述想法都告诉他了，他冷笑着摇了摇头。然后他对我说，‘给哥哥写了那么多封情书的人，原来表面上是个如此天真的笨蛋’。”  
“你到底都写了什么东西啊！”  
“哈哈哈，也没什么啦。一些不成调的俳句，是对偶然看到的那些诗歌拙劣的模仿。毕竟我们武人都是粗人嘛……但是我还是写得很认真的。冬天的雪，夏天的花。我们一同在河边捉鱼的过去。我只想跟他多讲点话。讲那些在战场上他不愿去听的东西。”  
“‘你根本从没想过哥哥不会看到这些，但你还就是木头脑袋一样成天给他写。’他这样嘲讽我。”  
“我那时气血涌上了头顶。不过想想你也会做同样的事吧。这种莫名其妙的东西怎么能扰乱主将的心呢。所以我也没怎么样，只是觉得很失望。我觉得斑的弟弟可以做这些，但不该做这些。所以我问他说，他一定要看到我与斑恩断义绝的一天吗。”  
“‘你根本不在乎哥哥。’他却这样说。”  
“我没有。”  
“‘你就是一点不在乎他。却还一厢情愿地认为你爱着他。你们千手就是这种骗子，说着好听的谎话藏得都是最毒的心思。’他比我还激动地说。”  
“我没有。”  
“‘如果有一天，你必须在某样重要之物和哥哥之间做出取舍，你牺牲的一定是哥哥。’”  
“我——”  
“兄长！”  
“我……我不想。”  
“对。我不想。我一直不想。”  
“我想我大概也是用坚定的表情回复他的吧。也许和现在一样看起来很狰狞吧。总而言之他笑了。他笑起来有点像斑，但更冷静，他的兄长是不灭的火，那么他就是最冷彻的雪。他用那种冰凉的眼神看着我说。”  
“‘你会的。’泉奈这样对我说。‘只要我活着一定不会让这件事发生的。你这样的人，装着光明磊落的样子欺骗着我的哥哥。千手柱间，你不比任何一个千手高尚——’”  
“‘作为他的对手，你就从来没有察觉到，我的哥哥根本已经瞎到看不见书信的地步了吗！’”  
“什么——”  
“我。我什么也不知道。”  
“泉奈把我写过的书信撕得粉碎，丢进水里。他冲我冷笑，因为情绪激动流了泪。我看见了万花筒的眼睛。那个图案后来印刻在斑的瞳孔里。”  
“‘你不配爱我的哥哥。’”  
“我……确实不配。爱你的哥哥。”  
“……兄长。”  
“我也怀疑过自己，明明是那么显而易见的事实，我为什么会察觉不到，需要泉奈这样声嘶力竭地对我挑明。我对斑的爱到底是否虚假如斯。我觉得我确实愚蠢，也确实天真。这种愚蠢和天真最终伤到了他们每一个人。如果我能更仔细一点，如果我能更聪颖一些，也许我能找到另外的方法——”  
“兄长！”  
“扉间。我只是想告诉你。昨天晚上，从那个山谷回来。我以为我会梦见斑的，梦见他大声地斥责我，可是没有。在我梦里只有泉奈，和往日一样冷淡的、带着对千手深深憎恶的眼神的泉奈。像是斥责我的背信似的。他这样瞪着我，却没有说一句话。但我明白的，那句话在多年以前他就已经对我说过了。他仍然记得这句谶言没有成佛。是的，‘我不配爱着他的哥哥’。”  
“只是，即便如此我仍然想大声呐喊，认认真真地告诉他：”  
“我依然深深爱着你的哥哥。”

-终-

“露の世は

露の世ながら

さりながら.”

“我知道这世界

如露水般短暂

然而然而”

**Author's Note:**

> Eri的《睡溪》讲的是宇智波兄弟间的故事。  
> 打开来第一页终末谷，之后“のちに眼の見えなくなった兄はそれも良いのだこの場所は既に地獄のようなものだからと笑った”。   
> ……一刀捅刀我现在，没敢再往后翻。  
>  泉奈到底是怎样的心情面对慢慢失明的兄长，完全不敢想。 所以这一篇想让他和柱间对峙，让他亲自验证这个人是否能够托付自己最重要的亲人。  
>  但无论如何……都是个无可奈何的故事。


End file.
